


Blooming Beneath the Willow

by GuineaLana



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/F, Girls with dick, PWP, Porn Without Plot, really self-indulgent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineaLana/pseuds/GuineaLana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kougyoku and Morgiana were in love for as long as they've known each other. On one beautiful morning, Kougyoku decides to take their relationship another step forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blooming Beneath the Willow

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally one of my favorite couples ever I knew I had to do something for them and somehow it spiraled into...this. Enjoy! (It's my first time writing smut so be nice c:)

Though the serene lakeside scene before her was breathtaking, Kougyoku found herself far too distracted to pay it any mind. Her lover, Morgiana, missed no opportunity to work out when the weather was this nice. Under the morning sun, the Fanalis woman's buff, shirtless body could not be ignored.

  
The pair decided to spend their time outside the city near the lake. They sat beneath a shady willow that stood on the side of the lake, and Kougyoku rested her head in her palms as she stared at Morgiana destroy boulders with her bare hands.

  
The princess found herself drawn to her lover’s body. Morgiana was the strongest person she knew, and it definitely showed in her figure, slick with sweat and glowing in the sunlight. Kougyoku bit her lip and felt heat growing in her face, among other places. The sudden desire to be literally ravaged by the other woman caused Kougyoku to drop all sense of tact and decency. She immediately perked up and beckoned to Morgiana to come closer. The other woman tilted her head in question, but otherwise readily skipped over to her.

  
“What’s wrong?” the Fanalis asked. The other girl didn’t answer, motioning Morgiana to lean closer. . As she bent down Morgiana bent down, Kougyoku mustered all of her strength to grab Morgiana’s hands before yanking her downwards into a kiss.

  
Morgiana’s yelp was cut short by the other girl’s lips pressing against her own. Caught completely off-guard. She felt the princess lock her arms above her shoulder and quietly groan into her mouth. Morgiana regretted pulling back to catch her breath when she heard the girl below her whimper in disappointment.

  
She stared down at the mess of a girl, who opened her eyes and glared.

  
“Why did you stop?” Kougyoku whined.

  
Morgiana giggled in response, and quietly apologized to her lover. She then leaned close and whispered, “Tell me what you want from me.”

  
Kougyoku rose up to mumble in the other woman’s ear.

  
“I want ...I want to you to make love to me.”

  
Morgiana smirked, and she ran a finger through the other girl’s hair, nodding reassuringly. She pressed her lips onto Kougyoku's and then slid down to trail kisses along her neck.

  
Kougyoku’s breath hitched, and she could hear her own heart beating faster. With a gentle hand, she guided her lover’s arms to the folds of her dress, urging Morgiana to remove it.

  
Morgiana didn’t need any more hints. Sliding one hand over the shoulder and her other to the buttons, she slowly peeled the dress down before lowering herself to kiss across the girl’s bare collarbone and chest. Her lover only responded with yelps and shallow breathing, and she felt the occasional jerk of legs shifting underneath her.

  
When the sleeves of the dress fell past her shoulders, Kougyoku bit her lip and averted her gaze. She could feel Morgiana staring right at her, eyeing every detail of her chest, and became increasingly flustered. The princess heard Morgiana whisper “pretty” quietly to herself before moving in to grope her breasts. She squeaked at the sensation of being touched before quickly settling back into quiet whimpering.

  
Despite being a Fanalis, Morgiana was quite gentle with fondling her chest. She was especially careful when she wrapped her lips around Kougyoku's nipple, eliciting a wonderfully satisfying moan. Her tongue swirled around it as she began lightly sucking on it, drawing lovely sounds of pleasure from Kougyoku. The princess shut her eyes and began shaking, slowly becoming undone by her lover. Morgiana wasted no time moving to the other breast, giving it an equal amount of attention and letting her actions grow ambitious.

  
Kougyoku had a newfound appreciation for their private spot when she stopped holding her moans back; as Morgiana grew noisier with her licking and sucking, she loudly expressed her happiness about being pinned down by the other woman. Before this she feared that a stranger would stumble upon them in the middle of having sex - or even worse, somebody she knew. Now, however, she threw her caution to the wind and groaned in joy. When Morgiana finally let go, Kougyoku whined in protest. She probably wouldn't have came from that alone, but the loss of sensation still made her irritable.

  
“M-Mor could you just…hurry up and-“

  
She was cut off by Morgiana pushing her legs to the side and idly rubbing her fingers against her damp panties. She shuddered from feeling such warm, strong fingers graze her folds, and the heat that stirred within Kougyoku roused her whole body. Morgiana was very obviously pleased to see what effect her touch had. She slipped her fingers underneath the laces of Kougyoku’s panties and pulled them off of her leg, discarding them beside her.

  
Kougyoku felt her face redden and immediately covered herself with her arm. Despite the increasing intensity of lust building up within her, the princess still felt self-conscious under Morgiana’s unwavering gaze. She was afraid of being laughed at. Still afraid of being mocked. What if she think th-

  
A firm hand tugged her own and enclosed her fingers. Looking back up, she saw Morgiana was still there. A smile lovelier than the sunrise appeared on her face, and Kougyoku's heart began beating faster in her chest.

  
“You’re beautiful.”

  
Morgiana buried her face in between her lover’s legs. One hand was holding onto Kougyoku’s, while her other arm lifted a leg in the air to keep them spread apart. Her tongue stroked Kougyoku’s slit, inducing noisy moans which have recently become Morgiana’s favorite sounds. Before long, her tongue was rubbing against her partner’s clit, and Kougyoku lost herself to sweet bliss.

  
“F-fuck, Morg…oh god oh god.”

  
The tongue that massaged her clit was driving her insane. The world around her didn’t matter anymore. All that Kougyoku cared about was wanting that tongue to bury itself in her cunt. All she cared about was feeling herself climax. She felt her grip tightening on Morgiana’s head. Her breath was reduced to loud gasps. God she was so close so close so close so cl-

  
Morgiana pulled her tongue away. A desperate whine erupted from Kougyoku’s throat. No no no no no please keep going I was so close…Fuck fuck fuck-

  
Something hard pressed against her entrance and caused her to gasp. When Kougyoku opened her eyes, she was met with Morgiana’s own. Morgiana was biting down on her lip, red blush coating her cheeks and desperate eyes staring back intently. Kougyoku didn’t have to look down to figure it out; Morgiana’s lengthy bulge was throbbing against her. She shuddered imagining the feeling of it inside her.

  
“Can I?”

  
Kougyoku gulped. Morgiana looked so hot and aroused, biting her lip and waiting patiently for an answer. The thought of her getting penetrated and roughly fucked by a Fanalis girl that could obliterate a mountain was enough to send a shiver through her.

  
“P-please do…”

  
Hearing her lover’s approval, Morgiana lifted the other girl's legs over her own shoulders and gently pushed herself into Kougyoku’s waiting vagina. Her hard, thick cock was sliding deep inside, stopping when she felt the other girl’s tiny hands shakily grip her own. Kougyoku’s eyes were shut tight, and it was clear that she was attempting to hold back her moans.  
“Are you hurting? Do you want to stop?” The concern in Morgiana’s voice was apparent.

  
“C-could you please… hold my hands… and keep going. D-don’t even think about stopping…”

  
She nodded reassuringly, entwining her fingers with Kougyoku’s. After placing another kiss on her forehead, Morgiana finally pushed until her cock was as deep as possible. Kougyoku’s pussy tightened around Morgiana’s cock and caused it to throb. They shared a small moment of pure bliss, embracing each other in shameless, overwhelming lust. The ecstasy of being fucked by somebody she was so madly in love with was enough to make Kougyoku’s heart burst.

  
And then Morgiana slowly pulled out, only to plunge herself back in. Then she slammed harder this time. And again. And again. Kougyoku’s breaths were reduced to panting and moaning, and at some point her tongue ended up flopping on the side of her cheek. Morgiana wasn’t a particularly noisy girl, but she couldn’t hold back her groans. She was pounding her with no sign of slowing down. Kougyoku’s hands trembled after each thrust, and she felt the arousal building up even faster than before. She was so close this time.

  
If she didn’t reach her climax right now, she was certain she would never enjoy life again.

  
“Please c-cum inside of me...”

  
Morgiana pulled her cock almost entirely out of her, and in that instant- before Kougyoku could even panic over having her orgasm stolen from her once more- she brutally slammed it back into her. One last shriek was elicited from Kougyoku. The orgasm rippled through her whole body and caused her to tighten around Morgiana’s length, provoking Morgiana’s own climax. She groaned much more audibly this time, followed by the pumping of her warm cum into her. Morgiana continued to weakly push into Kougyoku through their orgasms for a few more moments, her twitching cock gushing eight more loads before finally collapsing on top of her.

  
Though the couple’s relationship did not ever have what could be considered “low points," this instant would definitely be one of their highest. The smell of each other’s hair, the gentle breeze blowing by, the beams of warm sunlight streaming through the branches, the feeling of their soaked bodies on top of one another and the cum slowly leaking out of Kougyoku’s slit. They didn’t speak, but the both of them knew they would never forget their first time together.

  
Morgiana was the first to move, pulling herself out and giving another deep kiss to the girl beneath her. Kougyoku wanted to say “I love you” in return, but the exhaustion overwhelmed her. She promptly passed out, and Morgiana decided to clean up their mess and clumsily cover the both of them before falling asleep beside her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two! I hope you enjoyed it! EDIT: fixed typos


End file.
